wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Slashranger4444
Welcome Hi, welcome to WWE Wrestling Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stone Cold Steve Austin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:42, September 11, 2011 Hey looks like your in charge of the wwe pages, welcome Hello Yo, I wasn't the one that send you a message. JDude was the other one that left you a message. And yeah I am the creator of this wiki. --Slasher Chaos 23:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah sorry, yeah it was me, JDUDE, but hey, looks like after we each get a couple more people on our brand we do a collab. story... Slasher doesnt do anything anymore so it looks like its you and I JDUDE 10:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) sup sup JDUDE 02:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) SWEET Well, I had my first episode up for a long time(its not that great) but hey, once I get more people made I am doing a show tonight as a late SlaughterHouse(a brand in my company) want some of your people into the HWE universe? JDUDE 02:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ok I understand ya, i just wanted to know any right now cause im doing a late edition of one of my shows doesnt matter it doesnt matter, i know your letting me borrow, i was doing it to help both of our people, more characters on my company (visitors) and more people to come visit your company (isitors) k k thanks, you dont mind if a start an inter company rivalry do you First part done First match done yo answer me quick what do you think and what time are you gonna be on tommorow, im not working on anything else till tommorowJDUDE 04:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) wait a min ok, what do u think of it and am or pm ok what bout the episode, do u like it HAPPY BIRTHDAY Yo wassup its me JDUDE, noticed you were born on spetember 18, happy bday i will fix it Yeah, i know, i need to do that, i did it for my first couple people but then forgot... lol JDUDE 01:33, September 20, 2011 (UTC), oh im thinking a relationship between My two Ace Eagle and Soaring hawk and Sexay Girl and maria, tell me if your ok with that k, set it all up, im gonna finish the show (mine) JDUDE 01:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC) genius, i knew i liked u for a reason lol nice match for mach number two, my show is done, tommorow i will post another 1JDUDE 01:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) whats upJDUDE 22:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Money Meister for the Hardcorre(not hardcore) championship in an uncle match (I quit match exept loser has to say Uncle and whatever the winners name is) at Fall Hard love them, what bout mine segment I put sexay girl in a backstage segment with Soaring Hawk here is a suggestion (u dont have to do this) but I thihnk posting 1 match at a time would be better because then people wouldnt have to wait as long before you post the next matchJDUDE 23:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean, its either you can come up with 20 ideas at once or no ideas at allJDUDE 23:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) its fine, my announcers are in the first show of Nitrix, look it up in search, for some reason I havent used them since but, you know, go aheadJDUDE 23:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Chris Michaels and William Dite, both face, unless you want them to be a heel or face, its up to youJDUDE 23:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I made a new match type, check out my show Slaughterhouse and i did a new divas match typeJDUDE 23:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) getting one soon, hopefully i will talk to you thenJDUDE 00:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) wassupJDUDE 20:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) nmice, I am making another show, but like your classified sunday, where its not its own brand, except has normal amount of matches and its own titles JDUDE 21:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT Like, a complete new what happened really or just a new episode JDUDE 21:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) WOO WOO WOO,, YOU KNOW IT nice mind if i use your people in a torunament JDUDE 22:11, September 22, 2011 (UTC) WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT making first PPV, will be up match by match soon, as soon as i get first match done, check out horror house, tell me if you just love who i picked for the gmJDUDE 00:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) noticed u havent been on muchJDUDE 22:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) you know i so understand you, posting first ever PPVJDUDE 00:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) WOO WOO WOO for PREZ YOU KNOW IT I have a question, should I keep ryder a mid carder or should I make him a main eventer? I dont know what I want to do with him JDUDE 23:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) love the fanon pages, what do you think of the ppvsJDUDE 01:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ah, thanks, i was thinking of doing a draft soon...JDUDE 20:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) well, i was gonna ask you, after i am done with Nitrix, i was thinking of doing the draft, Do you want people to be drafted from/to your show? JDUDE 21:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) OK, a couple rules though for my draft, I will only give you people I want to give you (vice-versa) i think thats itJDUDE 21:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ummm Mr kennedy